Marge the Witch
Marge the Witch is a limited time costume that could be purchased during the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event and is now purchasable for the 2013 Halloween Event. She came with the Cauldron. Marge the Witch is the only way to speed up crops at Cletus's Farm without using donuts. Each time she does her task "speed up crops" it rushes the crop's growing time by four hours. Because of this Marge the Witch is greatly envied by players who weren't able to get her during the Halloween update. About The year is 1649 and the town of Sprynge-Fielde is witness to many witch burnings. Later in the church, the townspeople try to figure out whom to condemn next. People start accusing others and soon they erupt into chaos, until Marge intervenes. She tries to talk sense into the townspeople, but Moe accuses her of being a witch. Mayor Quimby assures her that she is entitled to due process which means she will be thrown off a cliff with a broomstick. If she is a witch she will be able to fly to safety, in which case the authorities expect her to report back for punishment. If she is not a witch, then she will fall to an honorable Christian death. Lisa tries to speak on her mother's behalf, but to no avail and Marge gets shoved off the cliff by Wiggum's henchmen. As Reverend Lovejoy speaks to the mob about having done the Lord's work, they hear a cackle and all look up, stunned to see that a green-skinned Marge is flying on the broomstick, as she really is a witch and an evil one, who vows to conquer the town. She returns to her elder sisters Patty and Selma in their mountain lair close to Sprynge-Fielde. The sisters watch Ned Flanders and Maude Flanders talking about how the witches may eat their children, thus giving them the idea in the first place. The three set off for Sprynge-Fielde on their broomsticks. They knock on the Flanders' door and demand the kids. They put the kids in sacks and are about to leave, when Maude offers the witches gingerbread men instead. The witches like these better than the kids and let Rod & Todd go. They go to each house, getting goodies in exchange for not eating kids. Marge remarks that she wishes they hadn't eaten so many children before they got to the Flanders' house. As they fly off, the Sea Captain says that is how the tradition of Halloween started, with Maude Flanders' quick thinking leading to the Halloween we know today, and that "it was the story of the first Caramel Cod, I mean, Halloween". The next year, the whole town is celebrating Halloween. Homer eggs the door of a house from which no candy was received. Lisa points out that it is their house. When everybody starts laughing at him, he accuses Lisa of being a witch, prompting the townspeople to start chasing her down the street. Jobs Other Jobs Gallery MargetheWitch.png Trivia *Marge the Witch is from the Treehouse of Horror VIII episode (Easy-Bake Coven). *The "Speedup Crops" job is special, since none of the characters can speedup an object being built or grown. *For the Valentines Day 2014 Event, you can speed up Roses at Cletus's Farm. Category:Costumes Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event Category:Level 5 Category:Limited Time Category:Premium Characters